The Legacy of Zoran
by ZaptheDragon
Summary: Alternate universe. Zoran, a dragon who was captured by the eternal army when he was just an egg, figures out that he is a special dragon who will save the world. When Zoran escapes, he will need all the help he can get from his new friends to stop the darkness from spreading and save the world. (book 1-8)
1. The Prophecy

**Zoran's Prophesy:**

When Darkness Rises,

The light will follow.

By an unknown egg

With the mark of fire.

For the battle of war

Will start to come.

One shall flourish,

And one shall fall.

With a group of elementals

Shall join the legend,

To decide the fate

Of the upcoming fight.

Legacy will come.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Please read and review**

**Prologue**

Many legends are as old as time itself, and unknown to many cultures. The legend I am going to tell you about may be unknown to you. For it's still in the making. How do I know you ask? Because I am Eternos, master of the universe, and I was there. To explain what I look like, I'm a wolf that has blue fur and light blue color eyes. I'm also tall, and I wear a black robe that goes barely inches off the floor with a gray satchel that I can carry my books in, my voice sounds old and wise.

I speak of a savior of the people who puts all others above himself. Let me share his journey and adventures with you now.

The story starts with me working at my job. All I do would be just reading every book of all of the people of the universe. I do my work on a big, circular, stone platform that has no walls or roof being surrounded by different small lights, each being brighter and dimmer than the other that makes it look like stars in the night sky. All of these bright lights would be all of the people of the universe. It's a magnificent sight, though there would be times where the lights will flicker out, and that would mean someone has died.

I was finishing up an end of a section of someone else's tale. This isn't an ordinary book, it's about the legendary silver dragon named Argent. His book I was holding was silver in color and on the front cover had a picture of a dragon's eye. Even though he isn't much part of this story, he will still be important.

The reason why I'm reading Argent's book was because he had disappeared. The part I'm reading was when he defeated an evil dragon named Warlord. Warlord was so powerful that he could burn a whole city down within minutes. Even though he lost to Argent, that wasn't the end. Warlord had a trick up his scales. Before Warlord died, he set the world to be destroyed by having little devices in his soldiers' armor to go down to the earth's core and pull it apart. Argent, however, was able to use his powers to keep the world together, but in doing so he gave up his life.

I smiled, knowing that the world would be safe at last, but I started to slowly frown and closed Argents book with a sigh. I had been looking for him for a while now because his book had not stopped glowing and wasn't writing anything in it. I was about to look into a different book for clues until something else drew my attention. A book started glowing in the sky, usually when someone was just been born in the universe, but this book was brighter than usual and it was blinding me. After the light dimmed a little, I quickly let it float down to me so I could read it.

When it got to me, I was able to see what it was. The book was blue in color, and on the front cover was a fire symbol that looks like a water droplet. The symbol was split in two with the bigger piece on the top being red and the smaller one on the bottom being orange. I decided to open it, and what I saw astonished me. An egg that was also blue in color but with a little shade of red was lying in the grassy plains…alone. _'What parents would leave a dragon egg in the middle of nowhere?' _ I thought, until I decided to look at the egg a little bit more and saw myself almost looking something over. On the egg was also a fire symbol that looked exactly like the on the book. I started to realize that this unknown egg was part of the prophecy: a prophecy I had read before and knew would come true.

I decided to read a little further until what I saw made me a little light headed. The Eternal Army had taken the egg and were heading towards one of their two main bases called Evader. The Eternal Army had formed right after the fall of Warlord, and the dragoness that took his place was named Vrita. No one had actually known the Eternal Army was forming until a village near the city of Dorford had been torched to the ground. Until this very day, dragons, cheetahs, and wolves alike defended themselves against any possible attacks in the future. The Eternal Army gets their power from the darkest of elements called, Mortus, and uses it to spread their wrath.

"I call upon you, ancestors, to keep this young dragon in the light, help it shine through the darkness," I said. Then, before I had time to do anything else, another bright light appeared and it was just as bright as the other. Same as before, I let it float down to me.

But I did not expect that it would shock me even more than what I just read.

**A/N: I hoped you like the very first chapter to start off this series. Also that one sentence about the prophecy will be in the chapter "Zoran's Prophecy". Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you can.**


	3. Zoran

Chapter One

**A/N: Please read and review.**

* * *

Zoran's P.O.V:

I woke up every time I had this dream, a nightmare that lets me see myself when I was just an egg taken by the Eternal Army from the perspective of someone else.

These dreams started two years after I hatched as a dragon with blue, octagon shaped scales with light blue, rigid horns. My tail blade is the shape of a dagger tip and my underbelly is dark blue in color. My eyes are a brilliant shade of green. One of the unique things I was born with was a Fire mark that's the shape of a water droplet, with the bigger piece being red in color and the smaller one being orange. My wingspan sat at five foot eight inch in length, I was also two foot 10 inches in height and four foot ten inches in length.

When the nightmares started, I was taken to the Leader of the army, General Travis, to talk about it. I told them every detail and said that I felt like the dream was real, but he only would say that It was not real that they saved me from the outside world. Even though I was young during that time, it just felt like I was being lied to, and that there was something more to it than I have known.

Anyway, since I've first hatched they tried to make me join their ranks and fight a war that was going on. I had refused but with a price. They put me in a jail cell because of it and he said if I take up his offer and join his army, then I would be released and to be trained to use my abilities that any dragon can do.

Now twelve years have passed. The only thing I've gotten was a pile of rocks to sleep on and a daily platter of fish, fruit, and veggies with a side of water. The cell itself isn't really that bad anymore for it being the size of a ten-foot room.

This, to Travis, is considered this the "Special Treatment" but I think he's just trying to get me to join him that he tried to do over the years. The only thing about this would be if I step out of line he would take the privileges away from me for a whole week.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door to my cell started to creak open. When I looked in that direction, the person that was standing there was a cheetah with his fur covered in dark black with glowing light-purple eyes. The armor he wore was a dark grey with some markings on it from previous battles he fought, and his sword dangled from his left side.

I noticed something in his paws so I decided to look and saw he was holding a metal collar specifically made for me to wear.

"The General wants to speak to you dragon," said the cheetah in a dark, deep voice.

"My name is Zoran," I said with a snarl. They all know my name, so why don't they use it? They always called me dragon, even when I first hatched.

"I don't care, come or I'll make you by force," he snarled back while putting one of his free paws on the handle of his sword.

I just sighed letting him put the collar over my neck and we started leaving my cell. We walked down a hallway until we took a turn left down another one that was full of cells with different wolves, cheetahs and dragons alike behind each one.

It was kind of a long trip so I decided to do something before I started getting bored.

"So, uh..." I started, but he didn't pay any mind to me. "…why did you join the Eternal Army? Do you think it's a bad idea to fight for Virita?"

He just kept on looking straight, not answering until it felt like a minute. "I joined to fight for the ruler and have no intentions of betraying them here. Also, I get this power from Mortus that no cheetah can have. It is for wolves and dragons like yourself."

When growing up, I was never taught by anyone inside the Eternal Army, so I had to learn to walk, talk, and figure things out all by myself. When doing so, I learned that dragons and wolves have a magical aura inside themselves that allow them to harness eight of the Elemental energies that the cheetahs can't. However, they go faster than both of our species combined. In addition, I've learned that if anyone that's a non-user gets affected by the dark element, Mortus, would receive an element to wield at the cost of getting lost in darkness forever.

After a while, we came to a large wooden door with runes written on it and halted. Two other guards that were both wolves and wearing the same colored armor opened the door for us to walk in.

When we entered, it was the same large room that's as big as a stadium with a purple rug that led to the throne where General Travis and the Dragon were waiting for our arrival.

General Travis was a wolf, sitting on a tall throne. Same as the cheetah, he had dark, black fur and glowing light-purple eyes. His dark grey armor covered his entire body and a scar ran over his left eye. He was about two times taller than me with his sword hanging to his left side.

The dragon laying right next to the general had red, diamond-shaped scales. His underbelly, horns, and tail blade were the shape of a spike and mahogany in color. He had no spikes on his back, but he had the same wingspan, length, and height as me. Strangely, though his eyes were purple, they didn't glow like the others.

"Your service is no longer needed, Eric," General Travis said in his dark, casual voice.

The wolf that escorted me bowed and left the room with the doors closing behind him. Travis looked at me and smiled.

"Awe, Zoran. It's been so long since we talked, how you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine," I said, but really, I'm not fine. I don't like talking to them because every time I come here, it's always them trying to get me to join their army, and over the years they invited me to talk to them Eight thousand times already.

"I summoned you here because I have a proposition for you," he said with a smile before continuing, "I want to give you a chance at joining the Eternal Army."

As if I have a choice, I thought to myself. Whenever I said no, he would keep on summoning me until I said yes.

"…and don't get me started on how much more powerful you would get." I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Huh." is all I said before I started to regret opening my mouth.

"Weren't you even listening to a thing I said?" Travis said with his smile replaced with a snarl.

"Well, no…" I said hesitantly before continuing, "…but you said this multiple times, knowing my answer would be the same as before."

"Zoran, you can get all of these amazing powers just like Zylon," said he said pointing to the dragon. "You don't want to be on the losing side do you?"

"Sorry, but my answer still stands."

General Travis was silent for a moment. "Very well," he said, "I've given you the chance, but you leave me to no choice."

He stood up and yelled, "Take him back to his cell and don't give him anything until I say so."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is now done. Sorry it took me so long to post this I've been really busy but it's done now and I hoped you enjoyed it. Also, please review if you have the time.**


End file.
